mowfandomcom-20200213-history
Village speak
There are simple ways of saying complicated things. Sometimes the simplest situation is to have no other options. If you want powerful skills and items, look outside the city! Don't forget to make hay while the sun shines. A little sincerity is a dangerous thing. An enemy is anybody who tells the truth about you. I've had a lot of worries in my life, most of which never came true. The harder you work, the luckier you get. Experience teaches only the teachable. Go big or go home. That's what I always say. The harder you work, the luckier you get. Can't we all just get along? Don't you know me? I'm kind of a big deal around here. Do you want to live forever, or live for today? If I walk around enough, I will be able to carve a hole to the Americas! Always remember to pillage BEFORE you burn. I would not be around today if not for my Guild. The enemy is anybody who is going to get you killed. The crossbow is unbelievably strong. Surely, it will be the weapon to end all wars. An Empire needs an army, but an army needs an economy. You better start missionizing before your enemies do. Don't waste troops against wolves, save them for the other nations! You can take on stronger lairs by creating teams of your heroes! Sometimes your oldest enemies make for the best allies. Unless they are weak. Even though I know a lot about you, I like you anyway. I came, I saw, I conquered. Then I retired. When I was an Arena Champion, the whole world knew my name! Always forgive your enemies, but never forget their names. You and the land are one. If you prosper the Kingdom grows. If you falter, the end inches closer. Building your city is important, but don't neglect the World Map. Our city needs more defense. More! Don't fear. A coward dies a thousand tiny deaths. There's a war? I don't care, our leader is the best! Evil will triumph if good men do nothing. We will be victorious. It has been foretold. Before me I sense a great leader of men. Armies are great for overtaking new territory. The greatest glory is in rising every single time you fall. He of whom many are afraid ought to fear many. Is it bad that I won't stop until I prove that I'm the best? A vibrant civilization is the essence of a great Empire. You'll live. Only the best get attacked. Being a peasant means that I can't play games at work. Lucky for you, our nation has a secret weapon Your neighbors and your enemies are usually the same people. Our nation has special units that the others don't! Is today a good day to die? If you need a little extra help, check out the store! Have you visited the Tavern? It has all kinds of special heroes, merchants, and community leaders! A true hero should never hide from view. During battles a Hero can draw attention from enemies. Keep the enemies occupied as your other troops slay! Make sure you maximize our nation's strengths, and cover for our weaknesses. Rome wasn't built in a day!